TroyGabriellaTroyella Love
by SoccerGirl244
Summary: Troy and Gabriella has a big crush on each other. The problem is, they already have a bf and gf, Carl Robinson and Camryn Donald. Gabriella didn't know that Troy had a crush on her. She gave up everything. Will Troy win her heart as she moves to the Westhigh school?


**Author's notes: Hey guys.. Another story for ya!**

**Warning: This chapter may contain some serious swear words.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Day of School**

**Troy's Pov**

As I walked in the doors of East High, I was greeted by some cheerleaders, especially the head cheerleader, Camryn Donald. "Hi Troy! How was your summer? My summer was great thanks for asking!" Isla Scott, Camryn's best friend, cried out. "Hey Troy! You wanna see my new nail polish? Its a grape kind and it has your headshot on it!" Another girl said. Suddenly I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw Camryn. "Hey Troy! Did you miss me? I missed you too!" She said. I groaned and went over with my friends. "Hey man! How was your summer?" Jason Cross asked. "Dude! I made an icecream called strawberry spice icecream! Here try it." Zeke said while showing me a pinkish redish with green pepper on it ice cream. I took one look at the ice cream and said, "Um, I think i'll pass."

**Gabriella's Pov **

As I saw the golden doors of East High school, I sighed and looked at my sister Kailey. She nodded and opened the door. "Wow! This school is noisey!" Kailey said with wide eyes. "Yeah, It is." I said and walked towards locker 201. As I turned around to go to Ms Darbus' class, I bumped into the cutest boy I've ever seen. "Um, sorry." I apologized. "Its ok. Wow! you've got a hard head for a girl!" He said will rubbing his arm. I blushed and told him that I was new. "Well, I welcome you! My name is Troy Bolton, Captain of the Basketball team and the young god of East High." He told me. I shook his hand and asked. "Do you know where Ms Darbus' room is? Her class is my first one." "She's my first class too, follow me." Troy replied with a wink. I told Kailey to follow the boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "Why?" She asked. "Because he's showing me where Ms Darbus' class is." I told her with a sparkle in my eyes. Kailey looked at Troy, then to me. "You like him do you." I was shocked, "No no no! I- well." I blushed and walked into class. "Class!" Ms Darbus said, "Please welcome your new class mates, Gabriella and Kailey Montez!" "She has a loud voice." Kailey whispered to me. "Hi Kailey and Gabriella." The class said. "Hey." Me and Kailey said while I was looking at Troy Bolton.

**Troy's Pov**

_OMG She's looking at me!_ I thought. _She's really Pretty, but what about Camryn? I couldn't just break up with her. But I gotta do something. I don't have feelings for Camryn anymore. But I certainly want Ella to be mine. Wait. Ella? Why am I calling her Ella? _"Mr Bolton!" Ms Darbus yelled. I shook my head and looked at Ms Darbus who was standing right in front of me. "Y-yes your honor?" I heard Ella Kailey giggle. "Detention for not listening!" Now Kailey and Ella laughed hard. Ms Darbus looked at them. "Detention for laughing!" Now the whole class started to laugh. "**DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!**" She scream she had a super red face.

**_Detention_** _**Scene**_

**Gabriella (or Ella)'s Pov**

Troy looked really funny in class and he looked cute too. Cute? Wait! I don't have feelings for Troy! No no no. I already have a boyfriend that goes here. "Hey babe." A tall boy with cute glasses said to me. "Hey Carl." I replied back while looking at Troy Hottie Bolton. Carl saw me staring at the Jock. "Why are you staring at the Troy Lousy Bolton?" I looked at him hurtfully. "I don't know." I said as I went back at staring Troy, "He's cute and his blue eyes are adorable. And he's the captain of the Basketball team and-" "Well I'm the captain of the Chess  
Club!" Carl cried while pulling my hand. Carl Robinson was kinda cute but had buck teeth and tons of pimples. "Do you think **_I'm_**cute?" He asked. I stared at him. "Um, Yeah." I lied.

_**Hallway scene**_

**Troy's Pov**

"Hey Ella, want to go to lunch with me?" I said looking at Gabriella. "who's Ella?" She asked. "You" I flirted. She giggled and suddenly a short man about Gabriella height appeared. "Back of you slut!" He said, "My name is Carl Robinson! The one you're flirting with is my Girlfriend. If you hurt her, I promise you I will-" He saw the friends, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor and Chad Danforth behind me. "You're gonna what?" Jason asked. Carl grabbed Gabi by the waist. He was sweating badly and had the guts to say, "Um, I, uh. You know. I'm gonna hug you!" He said hugging Troy. Troy gasped. "Back of you nerdy boy!" Troy shoved Carl to a locker. "Come on boys. Its time for lunch. Wanna come Ella?" Gabriella blushed. "Um, sure." She replied grabbing Troy's hand. Carl looked at Troy in a jealous way.


End file.
